Met The Family
by My-Life-My-Way
Summary: Turk Malloy has a good system, keep the two lives separate. Of course his "family" knows everything, that's who they are but how will his team react to his past. Well, he's about to find out. - There is likely to be a lot of Turk/Virgil brother moments in this as I love their dynamic (and I'm slightly in love with Casey Affleck). T to be safe - likely to be swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5 0 and regrettably I don't own the Oceans trilogy, if I did there would be a lot more Malloy brothers especially Virgil as I love Casey Affleck. **

He was staring numbly down at the invitation, debating. The invitation itself wasn't what was making him numb, the hand written not on the back of the over the top invitation however was.

_Bring your team along?_ Simple as that, written in Reuben's unmistakable handwriting, simple question, not so simple response to said question however. He knew he would go, he always went, the invitation was more formality and the fact that it was printed and then hand delivered by a service was more of a case of extravagance for the sake of extravagance.

But bringing his team? He couldn't, they had no idea of his life before he was Danny Williams and he had no intention of telling them. Hell he had never told his "family" back home about his team or the task force other than he worked with three other people and was in law enforcement. He wasn't surprised they found out though, his "family" had a knack for finding out whatever information they wanted to know. But his team, they would probably arrest both him and his "family" as soon as they found out never mind enjoying the 4th of July weekend with them. Chin would be likely to kill him, the man was accused of being a dirty cop and stealing money from a bust and here he was a former member of the best heist team in the northern hemisphere, never mind that all the money went back to Benedict plus interest, he was still running around with a badge and gun when Chin had been forced off the force and shunned by his family. That was something he could relate to, since Benedict and his goons decided to show up at Virge's rehearsal dinner and thus ending not only Virgil's engagement but also any relationship they had with their family as they obviously weren't "the boys they had raised". It was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because they were able to be themselves, no secrets, with a "family" that didn't judge them or the decisions they made. Sure they could all rip into one another but that how the "family" worked and they were always there of you got into a tough spot. A curse cause let's face it who wants to be disowned by their parents.

But he was getting carried away with himself; he simply wouldn't invite his team and tell Reuben that they didn't know about his past and therefore didn't bring them. Besides what good would bringing them to Vegas do, they were only allowed in two casinos; Reuben's, Benedict had made sure that they were persona no grata in all the others and it wasn't as much fun when all you did was loose money to a friend. No he wouldn't invite them, that was the only solution.

"What's that Danno's got?" Steve McGarrett questioned Kono and Chin as he walked past Danny's office seeing him staring at a bright pink and orange piece of paper, looking as though he was five minutes away from having a stroke. Chin shook his head glancing at his teammate through the window.

"No idea, an expensive looking messenger delivered it about 20 minutes ago. He took it into his office and has been staring at it ever since. You don't think anything bad has happened do you?" Kono answered her boss; she had started wondering if Danny was okay after him staring at the piece of paper for five minutes straight without blinking. Now she was getting worried.

"I'm sure it just something from Grace that Step Stan had messaged over." But seeing the look of concern on Kono's face and the growing curiosity on her cousins he decided to check it out.

Danny was so engrossed in his inner wonderings that he didn't even hear Steve walk through the door. "Danny?" Steve tried when his partner didn't look up as he entered, still no response. Deciding that the only way of getting his attention was to remove the distraction he swiped the invitation away from him.

Danny broke from his stupor jumping to his feet, "Hey give it back! Personal business, something you clearly have no understanding of." Danny glared at the taller man attempting to force into returning the invitation without reading it with looks alone. If he read it Danny would have to invite the team and that would likely end with him in prison and unable to see Grace until she was eighteen and that was if she decided that she wanted to see him, which she likely wouldn't if she found out the truth without him telling her. That and Rachel would have a field day, knowing her she would likely demand half of the thirteen million he no longer has.

Steve startled by the panic in his partner's eyes looked at the invitation. "What? A family weekend, that's what has you freaking out? I though you missed Jersey, I'd have thought you would have been thrilled to be going home." By this point Chin and Kono had joined them having seen Danny jump up and shout at Steve.

"That's what has made you catatonic for the past twenty minutes, a family reunion? Wait what's.." Kono trailed off having seen the scrawl on the back of the invite. Taking the invite from the dark haired man, she read the back. "Or is it cause we were invited as well?" This caused the two men not in the know to look at her then to Danny.

"You know, just because your family said we could come doesn't mean you have to invite us kaikaina. If you wanna spend time with your family we understand." Chin told him looking Danny straight in the eyes. Danny looked down feeling guilty, it wasn't that he didn't want the team to met his "family" it was that he was afraid of the result of them meeting. Other than the fact that he would lose Grace he didn't care much if he went to jail, though he's prefer not to, but what about the others, her couldn't damn them as well, what about Saul, every time you saw him there was something new wrong with him and prison doesn't have great medical care. Looking back up at his team he made a decision.

"No it's not that, you're welcome to come, but you know they might not be who you are expecting. It's sort of" He trailed off attempting to come up with an appropriate word for what it was. "Complicated" he settled. He looked up at his team half hoping they would say no that they didn't want to go to the mainland or that they already had plans for the holiday weekend.

"I'm in; the family don't want to see me anyway so I won't be missed." Chin accepted.

"Me too. No plans may as well go to the mainland for a vacation." Steve also decided, leaving Kono as the last to make her decision.

"Well I was invited to spend the fourth with the ohana, but I've already told them that I will not be going to anymore family functions unless Chin is invited also. So I'm game, plus I'd love to see the amazing New Jersey you always go on about!" Kono replied enthused about going somewhere different, where not everyone knew her or her family.

"You don't need to do that for me cousin. They're your family as well you should spend time with them."

"It's a matter of principle I don't want to be a member of a family that abandons one of its own and besides it will be fun to spend time with the people who were in Danny's life before he moved here." Kono beamed at both her cousin and the shorter blond man, before smirking and adding "Plus I want to see if people in New Jersey really talk like the people off of Jersey Shore"

"Sorry to disappoint Kono, but were not going to Jersey" Danny interrupted then mentally kicked himself as his team looked at him curiously. _Idiot, the invitation says about family get together. Of course they think it's in Jersey. How am I supposed to explain that it's not my biological family and in Vegas and that even if it was my biological family it wouldn't be in Jersey but in Utah? _

"Aren't your family in Jersey?" Steve questioned, confused he thought if Danny was going to go back to the mainland that he'd go to Jersey; he never shuts up about the place.

"I never said it was my biological family, my brother and I don't quite see eye to eye with my parents, we haven't spoken in about nine years. So we made our own, is that a problem?" Danny replied getting defensive, he wasn't ready to tell them everything yet. He would figure it out when he had time to plan his words and how he would tell them.

"No brah, no problem here. Just you never talk about your family, biological or otherwise. We didn't know." Chin placated the obviously agitated man.

"Right sorry, well I better go call Reuben and tell him there'll be four for the weekend." Danny sighed, grabbed his cell and left to call his friend privately.

"What the hell was that about? I mean that was weird right?" Kono broke the silence after Danny had left the room, leaving behind three very confused islanders.

"Yea, but now that I think about it I have heard him mention any family outside of Grace before, have you? He has a brother?" Chin continued asking questions none of them could answer and didn't feel that they could ask Danny about.

"Never mentioned it to me, didn't see it in his file either. Well I guess we'll find out in a couple of weeks. We'll just have to tough it out till then." Steve declared, attempting to stress not to ask Danny without saying it.

"Got it boss"

"I guess we all family things we don't talk about."

**Please R & R. There will be more, how many chapters I cannot say I know where I'm wanting to go with this, just don't know how long it will take me to get there. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5 0 and regrettably I don't own the Oceans trilogy, if I did there would be a lot more Malloy brothers especially Virgil as I love Casey Affleck.

The next couple of weeks flew by, they managed to close an arms smuggling ring as well as doing protection for some dignitary that the Governor was trying to butter up. All went well so the Governor had no problem with letting the entire task force leave the island for the holiday weekend, crushing and residual hope that Danny had that this would never happen.

Currently they were all walking through the airport following Danny as he had yet to tell the other where exactly in the airport they dad to go. "Danny, where are we going the last gate was back there?" Chin questioned as the three natives were jogging with their luggage in attempt to keep up with the blond haired man, who as it turned out, for being as short as he was could walk quite fast when the notion took him.

"Yea, Danno. And you still haven't told us what we owe you for the tickets yet! Could you at least slow down?" Steve questioned looking at his 2ic. They had all been thrown for a loop when Danny told them not to worry about plane tickets that it was all under control. They were still trying to be respectful and not to question Danny too much but none of them had been able to resist asking some questions. For example, none of them actually knew where they were going, sure they knew they were going to Vegas, but anything more specific than that and Danny shut them down. He still hadn't told them anything about his family like they presumed he would, but every so often, when they were watching a game together or some old reruns he would look as though he was about to tell them something then decide against it. It was driving them all nuts.

"Were not going to any of the main gates and you owe me nothing for the tickets either. And I can't slow down because we're already late thanks to the damn traffic so if you could shift it up a gear that would be great. I can already hear the comments on us being late, especially if he makes it there long before us." Danny said as he made the final turn to their destination.

"Why don't we owe you for the tickets?" Kono didn't want him paying for her trip. She was just happy to be getting away from her family and their remarks about Chin that she knew were wrong. It also gave them the opportunity to discover more about their friend, who despite him inability to shut up has never told them anything significant about his past.

"That's why." Danny stated coming to a stop at the doorway to the tarmac.

"Holy!" "Wow!" "Damn" Came the teams reply as they looked up at the Jet in front of them. It was clearly a private jet, too small for commercial, however had to be one of the bigger models that was made.

"How did..." Steve trailed off still staring at the Jet. "Your friend owns a jet, I mean I'm assuming it's his, you couldn't afford this."

"Naw, it's Reuben's. New too by the looks of it, his other one was ... smaller. Hopefully the bar in this one is as stocked at the other's was." Danny started walking towards the jet leaving the other slightly dazed to follow him. As he neared the plane the steps lowered and one of the pilot was standing at the top waiting to welcome them. To Steve, Chin and Kono's amazement Danny greeted him by name, "S'up Joey, how's the wife and kids?"

"Not bad, JJ graduated this year, heads to Columbia this Fall." The man they now knew as Joey answered. How often had Danny been on this plane that he knew the pilot by name? "Why don't and the rest of Mr Tishkoff's guests take a seat, we'll get you all a drink and the flight should be approximately 6 hours." The man excused himself to the cock pit. Everyone sat in their seats and buckled up, the three team members not in the know stared at the one member that was.

After about five minutes and half a glass of scotch late Chin broke the silence "So you're really not going to explain this in any way? We're just going to sit here and act like this is completely normal" He looked at Danny, who simply looked him in the eye, swallowed and then looked the other way.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride. You'll get answers eventually." Danny leaned back and closed his eyes preparing to sleep or at least pretend to sleep through the flight. Realising that they weren't going to get anything more out of him the rest of the team settled in for the flight.

Fifty minutes later, as the others talked among themselves Danny couldn't help but worry, he still hadn't told them the truth. He knew he should have told thee before they left but either he couldn't quite get the words out or something had come up. He knew it was the coward's way out but he couldn't help but wait till he got to his "family" so there was at least the security of people who liked him no matter what happened. Then he felt guilty for dragging them into this, if he had told them back in Hawaii then they could have arrested him and had no clue who the rest of the eleven were, therefore having no evidence against the others. On the other hand, it was their fault that he was in this mess, they just had to be nosey and invite his team. Groaning internally he looked out the window at the ocean, everything will be out in the open in just over 5 hours.

As they touched down, the three members of the team who had never been to Vegas before couldn't help but look out the windows at the bright lights. As they landed they looked over at Danny, each of them was getting nervous, he was never able to stay quiet for this long. Steve would have assumed that he didn't want to see his family but despite being nervous about this trip, he was quite obvious in his excitement to see his family. Could it be that he was nervous about them meeting his family, why? None of it made any sense. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that he said that his family might not be what they were expecting.

"So," Chin broke the ice "are we renting a car or is someone collecting us?" he asked his oddly quite team mate as they departed the plane.

"Reuben said he'd have one of his cars dropped off for us to use. I'm just hoping it seats four." Danny answered them walking towards the exit of the airport and towards the car park. Talking out his phone he found a text from Reuben telling him where the car was before heading that direction. Finding the car, he heard the others gasp. Turning around to see their looks of awe, he couldn't help but tease them a little. "What, the guy owns a jet and you didn't think he would have nice cars." He laughed watching them stare at the car.

"Nice cars? Yea but this, it's a Ferrari. He just lets anyone drive his cars" Kona asked.

"Not just anyone and it's a Ferrari California. Besides it's his classics that are his babies, but he still lets some people drive them." Danny set about putting everyone's luggage in the trunk, thanking god that they were only there for three days or else they wouldn't have been able to fit everything in. "I'm driving, as generous as he is with his cars I don't think he'd be thrilled at me letting virtual strangers drive his car. Kono and Chin in the back, Steve needs the leg room. No Steve, I'm driving. I don't care about your control issues when we're in a $235000 car, that's not ours." Danny interrupted Steve as he opened his mouth to protest. Seeing the stress in his partner's eyes he decided to comply without comment, he was used to seeing Danny stressed and nervous about going into busts without back up but this was something different. This seemed like he knew his whole life was about to fall apart.

"Tell us about your family before we get there." Kono requested trying to ease the tension that had invaded the car since they left the airport.

They all relaxed as Danny smiled for the first time since they had taken off. "Well, there's a lot of us, not as many as you family, but considering we sort of made our own it's pretty big. Look, basically, take whatever you're imagining as my family, turn it on its head and shake it a few times. Then maybe you'll be close, but you're still likely to be pretty far off." Danny smirked, seeing Kono and Chin's confused expressions in the rear view mirror. "Let's put it this way, Reuben, the man who owns the jet and this car and who sent the pink and orange invitation, probably has the most normal interests and hobbies than anyone else, including me and my brother." He pulled into Reuben's street and drove to the end.

Steve was still trying to process what Danny had just said, he'd though that this Reuben guy would have been the equal of the eccentric uncle in the pseudo family. But he was the normal one? Danny just implied that he had odd interests and hobbies as well, the only interest Steve could remember him talking about was the Yankees. _Something tells me we're in for an interesting weekend. _Steve couldn't help but think, he snapped out of his daze as he heard Danny roll down the window. Looking forward all he saw was what was quite possibly the longest driveway he had ever seen and if the driveway was anything to go be the house at the other end was huge, not just mansion huge but small palace huge. Looking back at Chin and Kono both of whom looked as awed as he felt, he met Chins eyes giving him a what the fuck look before turning back to Danny.

They all watched in amazement as Danny didn't even look towards the intercom, instead looking straight into the nearest security camera and flipping it the bird before rolling the window back up. Incredibly the large iron gates started to open, as soon as the gates were open wide enough Danny peeled away and up the driveway past water features and expensive looking yet tacky 4th decorations before pulling to s screeching stop by the front door.

Sighing deeply Danny turned off the ignition, "Let the games begin!"

Please R &R. I got thank you so much to everyone who favourited and followed, especially Pineapple On The Rocks for the lovely review, it really made my day! But that doesn't mean you should stop!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5 0 and regrettably I don't own the Oceans trilogy, if I did there would be a lot more Malloy brothers especially Virgil as I love Casey Affleck.

Taking a deep breath he excited the car, he started towards the door before realising that his team mates had not followed him. Turning around he saw that they were still in the car looking awed at the house. _If they're in shock now they're going to have heart attacks when they see inside._ He couldn't help but think. "I thought you were desperate to meet my family?" Danny asked amused, snapping them out of their wonderings. Steve quickly jumped from the car allowing the others out. By the time that they were out of the car Danny was already striding towards the house looking completely at home, which was insane because this place was huge and flamboyant and the complete opposite of Danny's tiny apartment, and yet. The three Hawaiians jogged to catch Danny before he entered the house.

"What about our luggage?" Chin questioned, wondering why they were just leaving their stuff and the car in the driveway, with the keys still in the car. His question was soon answered though as before Danny could even reply a man who looked as though he was a butler opened the door to the house for them, while another walked towards the car.

"It'll be in your room later." Danny answered neither breaking his stride or turning to face him as he entered the house. As soon as they entered the house they heard a loud accented voice garnering their attention.

"You're here!" All four turned their attention in the direction of the stairs to see an older man in a very gaudy pair of swimming trunks with a robe to match and huge glasses descending them, before walking towards Danny and pulling him into a hug.

"How you doing kid? You got the jet and the car okay?" The man they now assumed to be Reuben asked Danny as he released him from the hug, but kept one arm around his shoulders.

"When have I ever had a hard time finding an expensive sports car and that jet is pretty hard to miss. When'd you get that one?" Danny questioned sparing a covert glance at his team who were doing pretty good impersonations of fish as the moment. Struggling not to smile, he turned his attention back to Reuben.

"The old one was too small, if we wanted to come visit you in paradise then we'd have had to fly commercial, I don't think so. I don't doubt that for a second, you're like a truffle pig when it comes to cars. You're driving a 2012 Camaro RS right? Not bad for a cop's salary, you could make so much more in the private sector." Reuben flashed a charming smile; he'd been trying to get Turk to head up security for him since he became a cop, if he got Turk in then it would be easier to rope Virgil in and with them two running security he pitied the person who would be fool enough to try to rob him.

"If I come home someday to find all of you in my apartment we're going to have some serious problems. Yea, fast and pretty with a kick, what else do I need. Gracie's in Hawaii and even if she wasn't, let's just call it my penance or whatever. Although working with Steve as a partner may just be taking it a little too far." Danny smiled at the older man who had now turned his attention to his team now that Danny had just mentioned.

"Yes, Steve McGarret, Chin Ho Kelly and the lovely Kono Kalakaua. Welcome to my humble abode! And don't listen to him, he would be glad to get a visit from any of us. He just says that so that he can sound independent." Reuben grinned at the Hawaiian police. Kono was the first to recover. Smiling she extended her hand to the odd man.

"Nice to meet you, thank you for inviting us. I'm so excited to be here."

"Yes. Thank you." Chin added, still in shock at the man's appearance. Steve, simply smiled and nodded not quite knowing what to say.

"Oh, it's no problem. I have more than enough room, besides we wanted to meet Turk's team. He's really very fond of you, I can tell. Hell, you're here that means something." He smiled brightly as Danny cringed at being called Turk, on second thought he really should have told them about his past before they got here.

"Turk?" Steve questioned the two men. Reuben shot Danny a half apologetic, half exasperated look. He hadn't told them, well this weekend just got a whole lot more interesting. Not that it wouldn't have been interesting before but well now the whole "family" got to witness the fireworks and knowing them probably even throw some hard liquor on the flames. However, they were saved from answering, as a remote controlled car with a camera on top came zooming into the foyer, distracting everyone from their previous line of questioning.

"He's been driving everyone mad, apparently no one can argue with him quite as well as you can. Not that that has stopped him from trying, I swear basher is about five minutes from booby trapping his room." Reuben shook his head fondly at the car, before any of the team could question who he was referring to or why there was a remote controlled car in front of them Danny raised his foot and brought it down hard on the car effectively smashing it. Less than a second passed before they heard an indignant shout from the room at the opposite end of the hall, before a tall slim man with a huge moustache came barrelling into the hall toward them.

"What the hell pisshead, was that necessary!" The man shouted at Danny.

"Come on Virg I just wanted to see your pretty face. Speaking of your face what died under your nose, oh I know you decided to try to grow facial hair in the hopes that it would make you stop looking at an awkward teenage girl, didn't work; now you're just an awkward teenage girl going through puberty." Danny smirked back at the man. The team stared at him in shock, even when he bickered with Steve he was never that mean.

"At least I'm going through puberty, but don't worry I'm sure you'll hit a growth spurt at some point slugger." Then his eyes grew wide "You'll finally be able to go on the tea cups at Disney World, but I wouldn't get my hopes up for any of the rollercoaster's. Grace will be so happy, finally someone her height to play with!" Damn this guy could give as good as he got, they really went for the jugular.

"So how many of your little toy cars it that I've destroyed now. There was the one I tied to the train tracks, the one I ran over and this one just now... am I missing any?"

"Any of my possessions that you have destroyed no. Brain cells you really should possess however?"

"You're going to talk to me about brain cells? At least I've never banged into a low water pipe!"

"Yea, because it goes right over your head!" The twin stood facing each other red in the face from the rather loud shouting match they had just had. But to the astonishment of the people who had never seen the twins interact before, they were suddenly laughing and hugging each other. Noticing the three people he had never met before Virgil turned to introduce himself.

"So, you're the SOB's that have to put up with this asshole all day, my condolences. You going to introduce us Turk, where are those manors that were beaten into ya' as a child?"

"What's with everyone calling you Turk?" Chin asked this time as they hadn't been given as answer the first time around.

Virgil froze and Reuben went back to giving him a look, "You didn't tell them, you brought them all the way to Las Vegas and you didn't tell them, and I'm the ape, seriously? Well at least now I get to watch the show!" Virgil seemed gleeful at the thought.

"Not without us you don't." A shout came from the room Virgil had previously been in.

"Ahh, yes shall we move this further into the house?" Reuben asked ushering them towards the back room.

"Is everyone here?" Danny asked nervous about doing this in front of an audience.

"Rusty and Danny are out trying to con the neighbourhood association into letting us set off fireworks. The said something about health and safety regulations, load of damn nonsense if you ask me." Reuben answered as they entered the room.

The room was huge with a massive plasma screen TV on the wall. Kono wasn't even aware they made them that big; there was also a large Poker table at one end of the room as well as outlandish furniture that she was pretty sure cost more than her entire apartment, plus all her furniture and utilities. However, the most surprising thing about the room was the people within it. Six men sat around the room and they all smiled relieved smiles as they laid eyes on Danny, it almost looked as though they knew he was okay but still needed to see it with their own eyes. They really were a family, not like hers. They obviously weren't blood related but they all genuinely cared about each other, not just because they were family and were obligated to, like it sometimes felt with her family. She now understood what Danny had meant when he said that they would not be what they were expecting, they were all very different from each other. The youngest looking one leaned forward looking at Danny.

"Did you really not tell them anything? Lay any ground work so that they won't all have heart attacks when you tell them." Tell them what, was whatever he'd been hiding for the past two weeks really that big a deal, everyone here seemed to think so. Looking at the other members of her team, they also looked confused.

"I kept meaning to, and then something would come up!" Danny tried to defend himself. "There would be a human traffic ring to break up, or a diplomat to protect. Or everyone would freak out how the $10 million that we took was replaced. It never felt like the appropriate time to bring it up, especially when we were worrying about the $10 million." He finished ranting before heading to the bar and grabbing a scotch, downing it then pouring a second one.

"For shame Turk." Came a voice from the doorway. Turning around they saw two men in suits in the doorway smirking at them.

"Bringing home your team"

"To meet the family"

"And not even telling them"

"Who you really are!" The two finished together. Steve looked at them in shock. Not many people could pull that off, most people that could were twins or at the very least brothers, but these two looked to be neither. Looking around at the rest of the room no one else seemed surprised by them finishing each other sentences, outside of his team of course.

"You realise that's annoying right?" Danny and the man the man whose remote controlled car was crushed said at the same time. Maybe it was a thing with this group, they were just that close.

"And when you two ninnies do it it's not?" A black man asked in a strong cockney accent. The two simply looked indignant.

"When, we do it it's adorable." Danny said.

"It's okay for twins to do it. In fact it's expected!" The other finished.

"Twins?" Chin choked, he could understand why he was shocked. They looked nothing alike, though given the display earlier and the fact that Danny had had no qualms breaking his stuff it made sense.

"Yea, I told you I had a brother! I did tell you that!" Danny answered as he got looks from the others in the room.

"Yes you did." Steve conceded, "But you didn't say twin."

"I don't know how their parents stuck them personally." The same man joked. The twins tensed and everyone in the room apart from the 5 0 who were still confused as to what was happening shot him a look.

"They didn't." The dark haired twin flinched as he responded, the man immediately looked contrite.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still really confused." Kono stated, knowing that her teammates felt the same way but were simply too macho to ask for an explanation.

Danny sobered up. "Right, before I tell you, Steve hand them over." He commanded making eye contact with his partner for the first time since they entered the house. Steve put on his best innocent face but it wasn't fooling anyone in the room, not his team because they knew him too well and the others because you couldn't con a con man. Danny simply maintained eye contact till Steve gave up withdrawing his gun from the back of his pants and setting it on a table beside him before facing Danny again. Danny simply raised on eyebrow and folded his arms, sighing he also removed his backup from his ankle holster and setting it beside the other.

"I have all day Steven." Danny sat down on an antique looking chair and sipping his drink. Finally Steve removed the extra magazines and the two knives he kept on him.

"The rest is in my bag." He told Danny. The rest of the eleven looked at him in shock, they had never seen a man so well armed and that's including Benedict's men, and he had more! "I didn't really think that it would be needed." He grumbled at being disarmed, it wasn't that he felt that he would need his weapons but that he felt safer with them with was understandable given the number of enemies he had made over the years.

"Right well I guess it's my turn then." Danny stalled. "Well to start with, Danny Williams isn't my real name. It's Turk Malloy, and that's my brother Virgil." He took a breath looking at his team wondering if this would be the last time that they would look him in the eye.

"Why'd you change your name?" Chin asked almost scared of the answer. _Please don't let him be a terrorist or arms dealer or anything like that. _He couldn't help but internally beg.

"I'm getting to that, just don't hate me." He told them before taking a breath. "Have you ever heard of the casino heist that happened here in 2001?"

"Yea, I have." Kono answered "three casinos were hit, the Bellagio, the Mirage and the MGM Grand. They got away with $150 million. First to ever successfully rob a casino, they were dubbed Ocean's Eleven. But what has that got to do with anything."

"It has everything to do with it. We" he gestured to the others in the room, who were forcing themselves to maintain their calm facade. "are Ocean's Eleven. We did the heist. But we paid it all back, plus interest so it was more like borrowing the money without permission." He finished, finally looking at his team again. They were all looking t him with shocked expressions.

"You stole $150 mill?" Chin asked.

"But paid it back!" Virgil jumped in. The three islanders seemed to have gone into shock, they didn't blink, they didn't even look to be breathing.

"I think you broke them." Rusty speculated.

Please R & R. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it. It makes me so happy Just so you know I will not likely write Malloy again as the spelling bugs me. It is the American spelling and is phonetic the original way to spell it is Molloy. There mini rant over. Hope you enjoy the chapter.


End file.
